


Papa Jiraiya Isn't Happy

by FoxyLove



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Attempt at Humor, Comic, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Fan Comics, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Mitsuki with long hair is the best and no one can tell me otherwise, Multi, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyLove/pseuds/FoxyLove
Summary: Also was going to be titled as "Protective Dad Mode Engaged".
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Mitsuki/Uzumaki Boruto
Comments: 15
Kudos: 163





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions as to what might happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitsuki freaks out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Yeah long time no see.
> 
> Now to summarize where the hell I've been the past few months in mostly summarized with a [post](https://gay-shit-i-draw.tumblr.com/post/628720911899607040/why-have-i-been-gone-for-so-long) I made on my tumblr in September. A lot of other things had happened, mostly school and me fighting my bank to finally get paid.
> 
> Oh, and recently I've hit a 107 followers just two weeks ago and have a Q&A open. You can ask whatever you want to know, be it from my drawing process or something about the story I have for these characters or anything else.
> 
> Thank you all for showing so much love on this story, I love reading your comments and what y'all think about it so far. At first it was just a gag and now I have multiple stories in mind. Hope to see y'all soon ( ^_^)/
> 
> Edit: Fixed the link


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? I ACTUALLY did a page for once?! :O Shocker I know
> 
> ~~
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](https://gay-shit-i-draw.tumblr.com/), feel free to hit me up there if ya ever wanna know more about the story or whatever ya wanna ask! ( ^_^)
> 
> Not really sure when the next chapter is going to come out sadly due to online school. But there will be an update relatively soon...

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation?
> 
> (I have a twitter and go by "PervFox")


End file.
